


Whiny Tied Up Peter

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Anon asked: I'd die for some whiny tied up Peter





	Whiny Tied Up Peter

“C’mon, daddy please.” whined Peter, wriggling round in the ropes that held him spread out on the bed. He was naked, his cock jutting out from his body, flushed a dark and angry red from the endless teasing. “I need to cum, daddy, please let me cum.”

“Do you really _need_ to cum, angel?” Tony cooed from his position at the foot of the bed, looking like a god in nothing but a pair of tightly fitted jeans, muscles bulging as he crossed his arms. “Or are you just a needy, slutty, insatiable boy that won’t let daddy get any work done because he’s so desperate to have his little cock played with?”

“I already told you I’m sorry, daddy.” Peter whimpered, thrusting his hips up into nothing, desperate for some kind of friction. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I need to cum!”

“Not yet, princess.” Tony grinned teasingly, leaning down to run his fingers over the sensitive head of Peter’s cock. “You look so pretty all spread out for me, not even able to get yourself off. I wish I could keep you like this all the time, all hard and aching.”

“Daddy.” Peter groaned, arching into the touch and fighting to pull his arms free of the vibranium restraints. “Daddy I can’t hold it any more, please let me cum!”

“Stop it.” Tony said sternly, placing a firm hand on Peter’s hip to stop him thrusting. “Stay still whilst I go get another toy, hmm?”

“Yes, daddy.” Peter almost sobbed, giving the restraints a futile tug. He watched as Tony keyed in the code that slid a panel open in the wall, deliberating over what to pick, running his fingers over the floggers and butt plugs before settling over a powerful vibrator. Peter whined in frustration.

“You don’t want me to let you get off, baby boy?” Tony teased. “Because if you don’t want the vibrator, I can untie you and send you to take a cold shower.”

“ _No,_ daddy, please.” Peter whimpered. “I’ll be good, I’ll let you play with me.”

“Good boy.” Tony nodded, flicking the vibrator on. “Now don’t you dare cum.”


End file.
